1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a gravity-sensitive latch. The latch is operable when in a first orientation, secured in its closed position when in its second orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Although other inventors have proposed various means for selectively permitting and preventing opening of a latch, the present inventor is unaware of any other publicly known latches that provide the option of using gravity for this purpose.
Some presently existing latches incorporate a catch fitting within a T-shaped slot in the handle. When the latch is in the closed position, the catch fits within the narrow portion of the T-shaped slot, thereby preventing the handle from being actuated to open the latch. To open the latch, the catch must first be moved to the wide portion to the T-shaped slot. The catch must be moved manually, and does not rely on gravity for automatic movement, unlike the present invention.
While not limited to such use, the present invention is directed towards lids attached to a center console of an automobile. Such consoles sometimes pivot between a horizontal position providing access to the console, and a vertical position wherein the console is contained within the seat back. An example of such a latch is pictured in Southco, Inc. Catalog No. 48 NA, 1998, p. G-10. This latch does not permit the use of gravity to selectively permit or prevent opening of the latch.
Other latches intended for use on automobile consoles use a push-button actuator to control a pair of hooks that engage a keeper in a scissors-like manner. Pushing the button pushes the hooks apart, and releasing the button allows the hooks to come together.
None of the above-referenced publications, taken singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.
The invention is a gravity-sensitive latch. When the latch is in a first orientation, such as horizontal, the latch may be actuated. When the latch is in a second orientation, preferably vertical, the latch cannot be actuated. The latch includes a housing, a handle or button, a pendulum, a pawl dimensioned and configured to engage a keeper, and means for connecting the pendulum to the pawl.
The critical feature of all embodiments of the present invention is the pendulum, because the pivoting of the pendulum in response to gravity permits or prohibits actuation of the latch. A preferred and suggested pendulum is triangular in shape, having a connection corner pivotally secured to a pawl assembly, a weighted corner, and an abutment corner dimensioned and configured to abut a corresponding surface of the handle or button.
A housing for a first embodiment of the present invention is preferably rectangular and elongated, with the sides having the largest surface area forming the top and bottom. The top is substantially open within the housing""s front portion, and the bottom is substantially open within the rear portion. The housing includes a front end dimensioned and configured to receive a button, preferably including a central aperture and a pair of slots on either side.
The button includes a body having a front surface. A short, wide shaft protrudes from the rear of the button, and is dimensioned and configured to fit within the central aperture of the housing""s front. The button includes means for securing to the housing, preferably in the form of flanges on either side of the shaft, dimensioned and configured to fit within the slots on the housing""s front. When the button is installed on a latch, the end of the central shaft will abut the abutment corner of the pendulum. The button is spring-biased away from the housing, towards its forward position.
The pendulum is pivotally secured to a connecting rod, which is in turn secured to a pawl. The weighted corner of the pendulum extends upward. A preferred and suggested pawl is configured as a box with a bottom surface having a pawl-engaging aperture. The pawl is secured to the housing by a pawl-retaining bracket, with the pawl-retaining bracket having a second pawl-engaging aperture substantially the same as the pawl""s aperture, and located adjacent to this aperture. The pawl reciprocates between a latched position wherein the two apertures are slightly offset from each other, and an unlatched position wherein the apertures are aligned with each other. The pawl is spring-biased towards its latched position. A second spring preferably extends downward from the top of the pawl""s box.
A keeper corresponding to the first embodiment of the latch will typically be a cylindrical shaft having a channel around its upper end. The upper end or tip of the keeper has a tapered configuration. Typically, the latch will be secured to a lid, and the keeper will be secured to the frame surrounding the lid.
Latching the latch is accomplished by inserting the keeper into the two apertures in the pawl and flange, causing the tapered tip of the keeper to bias the pawl towards its unlatched position, allowing the keeper to enter the pawl. The pawl""s upper spring is thereby compressed. Once the keeper""s channel is even with the pawl""s bottom surface, the pawl moves under spring pressure towards its latched position, thereby trapping the keeper""s channel between the edge of the pawl""s aperture and the edge of the pawl retaining flange""s aperture.
When the latch is in its horizontal position, the pendulum abuts the central shaft of the button, so that a rearward push on the button pushes rearward on the pendulum. The connecting rod and pawl are thereby also pushed rearward, releasing the keeper""s channel from between the pawl aperture and pawl flange""s aperture. The pawl""s top spring then pushes the keeper out of the latch.
When the latch is in its vertical position, the pendulum pivots away from the button through gravity acting on the pendulum""s weighted comer. When the button is pressed rearward, it is thereby prevented from actuating the latch. Rotating the latch into a horizontal position will again pivot the pendulum into engagement with the button, permitting actuation of the latch.
A second embodiment of a latch according to the present invention uses a handle that is pulled to actuate the latch, instead of a button to be pushed. The handle is preferably L-shaped when viewed from either side. The handle includes means for pivotally securing to the housing, and a rearward-projecting flange for abutting the pendulum. The handle preferably includes a stop to prevent travel beyond the desired range of motion. The handle pivots between a latched position and an unlatched position, and is spring-biased towards its latched position.
The pendulum is pivotally secured to a pawl-retaining arm. The pawl-retaining arm is pivotally secured to the housing at its end adjacent to the pawl, permitting it to pivot between a latched position and an unlatched position. The pawl-retaining arm is spring-biased towards its latched position, wherein its opposite end engages a pawl.
The pawl is pivotally secured to the housing. The pawl includes a pair of arms extending towards the handle, and a third arm extending rearward. The rearward arm is dimensioned and configured to engage the pawl-retaining arm. The two forward arms are dimensioned and configured to secure a keeper, which will typically be an inverted U-shaped wire or rod. The pawl pivots between a latched position wherein the two forward arms are substantially horizontal, and an unlatched position wherein the two forward arms point downward. The pawl is spring-biased towards its unlatched position The housing includes a slot dimensioned and configured to receive a keeper.
Typically, the latch will be secured to a lid, and the keeper will be secured to a frame surrounding the lid. When the lid is closed and the keeper enters the housing, it engages the upper forward arm of the pawl, pushing the pawl towards its horizontal position. As the pawl rotates, the pawl""s rearward arm pushes the pawl retaining arm rearward, permitting the pawl to rotate into a horizontal position. Once the pawl is horizontal, the pawl-retaining arm moves forward under spring pressure, to a position under the pawl""s rear arm. The keeper is thereby secured between the pawl""s upper and lower front arms, and by the slot in the housing.
The unlatching of the latch is controlled by the position of the pendulum. When the latch is in its horizontal position, the pendulum abuts the handle, so that an upward pull on the handle will push the pendulum rearward. The pawl-retaining arm will thereby also be pushed rearward, releasing the pawl to rotate under spring pressure towards its unlatched position. The keeper can then exit the latch. When the latch is in its vertical position, the pendulum rotates away from the handle, so that a pull on the handle does not push rearward on the pendulum. Rotating the latch back to its horizontal position causes the pendulum to again rotate so that it abuts the handle, permitting actuation of the latch.
A third embodiment of the invention is actuated by depressing a button. The button is pivotally secured to the housing, and includes a flange for abutting the pendulum. The button is spring-biased forward, away from the housing. The pendulum is secured directly to the upper end of a pawl. The pawl of the third embodiment is a vertically oriented plate having a lower end dimensioned and configured to engage a keeper. The pawl is pivotally secured along its central section to the housing, so that a rearward push on the pawl pushes the pawl""s lower end forward towards its unlatched position. The pawl is spring-biased towards its rearward latched position.
Typically, the latch will be secured to a lid, and the keeper will be secured to a frame surrounding the lid. A preferred keeper is a plate having an opening dimensioned and configured to receive the pawl. When the latch is closed, the edge of the pawl""s ramped lower end strikes the keeper, pushing the lower end of the pawl forward and allowing the pawl to enter the keeper""s opening. Once the pawl""s lower end clears the edge of the keeper, the pawl returns to its latched position under spring pressure, latching the latch.
Unlatching of the latch is controlled by the position of the pendulum. When the latch is in its horizontal position, the pendulum is rotated to engage the button. Depressing the button will therefore push rearward on the pendulum and the upper end of the pawl, unlatching the latch. When the latch is in a vertical orientation, the pendulum pivots away from the button, so that pressing the button will not unlatch the latch. Rotating the latch to its horizontal orientation will again rotate the pendulum to abut the button, permitting actuation of the latch.
The latch may include a lock for preventing actuation of the latch regardless of its orientation. A preferred and suggested lock includes a standard lock plug having a pin at its rear end, and a locking arm. The locking arm includes a diagonal slot at one end, dimensioned and configured to receive the pin of the lock plug. The opposite end of the locking arm includes a ramp dimensioned and configured to push the pendulum out of engagement with the button. Turning the key in the lock plug rotates the pin, thereby pushing the locking arm under the pendulum, moving the pendulum away from the button. Turning the key in the opposite direction slides the locking arm away from the pendulum, thereby removing the locking arm from engagement with the pendulum and permitting free rotation of the pendulum.
While not limited to such use, a gravity-sensitive latch is particularly useful for the center consoles of automobiles. Such consoles can sometimes rotate into a vertical position to provide additional seating space, or a horizontal position to provide access to storage space within the console. When the console is vertical, it is desirable to prevent accidental opening of the storage compartment therein. When the latch is horizontal, it is desirable to permit access to the storage compartment. A gravity-sensitive latch performs both functions automatically.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a latch that automatically permits actuation when in a first orientation, and precludes actuation when in a second orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gravity-sensitive latching mechanism useable with a wide variety of buttons and/or handles.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a gravity-sensitive latching mechanism permitting the use of a wide variety of pawl/keeper combinations.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent through the following description and claims.